Save Me
by AnnieKacal
Summary: Bella only needs one person to help her through her trauma... Warning: possible triggers and a graphic nature. A bit AU and AH.
1. Chapter 1

**This is quite an angst violent story - so if this could be a potential trigger or you're of a sensitive nature then I would suggest you don't read this.**

**This is my second attempt at a fanfic, but don't expect it to be too fluffy until later.**

**Oh, and I know it's a short chapter - but it get's the point across.**

I sighed as the sun slipped beyond the horizon. I knew it was time to go home, but I couldn't bring myself to go. This was my sanctuary, my haven. I looked around the now darkened meadow with a dull ache in my ribs. I didn't want to leave here tonight, and face the monotonous reality that was waiting for me in the morning. I sighed and dragged myself back to the place I called home.

I let myself in the front door, noticing that Dad wasn't back yet. This was unusual. Charlie always got home before me. The weird foreboding feeling that had been there all day settled in my stomach heavily, making me feel sick. Thankfully the day was almost out.

As I went into the living room I noticed the living room window was as fully open as it could get…my heart pounded as I called out cautiously,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I picked the first thing that came to hand, which was a heavy book. Brandishing it above my head, I snuck round the corner.

The first thing I noticed was the metallic smell of blood. My head span as I took in the huge puddle of crimson on the cream carpet. As I took in the full picture, the sight that greeted me was horrendous. My father was lying on the floor, drenched in blood, and what I presumed was flesh. I ran to him, kneeling in the blood, gagging against the smell. I had almost lost all sense of hope until I saw his chest rise and fall, very gently. I reached over to cradle him in my arms when a scuffling sound behind me alerted me to the fact someone was in my house. I screamed when I saw the huge man that was heading towards me. The figure grabbed my mouth and gagged me quickly and roughly. The smell of body odour and stale alcohol was permeating what air I could breathe through my nose.

Before I understood what was happening fully, I was tied to a chair. My eyes wild, I tried to look around at the person behind me. When I saw the tall man raise a gun to Charlie's head, I tried to scream but in vain, but only succeeding in gagging harder against the smell and piece of material in my mouth. My struggles were futile, the restraints holding my hands and arms far too tightly for me to even move. A gunshot rang loud and clear in my ears and reverberated around the room. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see what this monster had done. I started to cry properly. What was happening? Was Charlie okay? Who was doing this to us? The tall, dark haired, russet skinned man turned to me, and rose from the floor. He tucked the gun back in his jeans, and made his way over to me, a smirk on his face. I stared whimpering, and a flash of annoyance made him smack me hard in the side of the head, I welcomed the darkness that followed.

**What do you think? I already have a few chapters of this written, I'm just editing them at the moment. Second chapter should be up this evening sometime. Thanks!**

**~ AnnieKacal ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those people that have me on story alert! No reviews, but the fact people are following me is really great! This chapter's still a bit explicit, so as always - if you're easily offended or upset then don't read it.**

**Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, as do any details from The Twilight Saga!**

I kept coming round out of the blackness, for one pain or another to send me spiralling into the suffocating dark again. The sixth time I came round, I hurt in places unimaginable to most people. The smell of rotting flesh and urine made me gag again, and deep down I knew Charlie was dead. This time I fought against the fog that threatened to engulf me like a blanket. I fought it and fought it, and heard a banging at the door. My spirits lifted slightly when I realised the police must have noticed Charlie wasn't at work. The clock said it was 2pm, but I had no idea what day it was. I looked around for the monster that had put me in this situation. He wasn't here. The banging and shouting stopped, and I cried out as loud as I could, panicking that I was going to be left here to die on my own, no one none the wiser. There was an almighty crashing splintering sound, and I realised that someone had forced the door open. Two figures in police uniform came in with their guns held, ready to shoot if needs be. I kept crying with relief that someone had found me. The two men I recognised as two of my dad's colleagues.

"Jesus Christ…Bella…" the man stood there looking at me like I was an alien. They turned around slowly, and noticed the pile of stinking flesh that was Charlie. Both men ran to the window and were violently sick outside. I heard another pair of footsteps come in. he took one look at my Dad's workmates trying to stop vomiting, and stepped towards me. My eyes widened as he stepped towards me slowly, with his hands held out.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now. Shh" he soothed me, and gently untied my mouth gag. When I could breathe I did what I'd needed to do for hours, if not days. I was violently sick until I passed out.

The next thing I was aware of was a pair of cool hands smoothing my hair, I felt a throb of pain from my ribs, then another one from my leg…and then everything started throbbing. I gasped with shock at the pain, and felt the swirling start again.

The face of the young man who had untied me hovered into view, a concerned expression on his face. Something in my memory flickered, I recognised him from somewhere…but couldn't think where from.

"Bella…" his tone revealed a relief beyond proportions I could imagine, yet I couldn't stop gasping.

"Breathe through this, slowly. In…and out. Good girl. Slowly now…"

I did as I was told, and slowly the pain eased, and the odd sensation came over me. I felt like I was floating, looking down on myself from the ceiling.

The boy chuckled softly.

"Odd sensation, isn't it?" I nodded, my voice failing me. But what my voice failed to say, my eyes must have conveyed.

The boy's face fell when he saw my expression. I was trying to remember why I was here, and when I did I started to sob.

"Charlie…?" I gasped. Edward's face hardened, and he gently said, "Bella, Charlie's dead. I'm so very sorry."

**That's it for this chapter people…please review? Thanks!**

**~ AnnieKacal ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Apologies for not updating sooner, but a much longer chapter this time round. And school work has taken a huge chunk of time out of my pleasure writing too…I definitely prefer writing about this than my coursework at the moment!! Thanks to all those that reviewed, I do like reading reviews - good or bad…(though I prefer reviews that tell me where I could improve!) Happy Reading…**

**As always, any recognisable characters/quotes/storylines belong to the fantastic Mrs Meyer, I only own the plot. Really I own nothing.**

I waited for my head to whirl, but it didn't. Deep down I think I'd already accepted this eventuality. I must have looked lost, because Edward crouched down beside the bed I was on, and looked at me.

"Bella, I will do anything it takes to keep you safe from now on. I-I failed you, and there is nothing I wouldn't give to make your pain go away." The emotion was evident, both in his voice and his eyes. He looked like a burning man at the stake.

My mind was all over the place. What did he mean, he failed me? Why did he care so much? My thoughts were interrupted by a doctor arriving in the room.

"Ah, so you're awake Bella. I'm Doctor Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle. Edward, why don't you just pop outside for a minute?" The doctor seemed to know the auburn haired boy sat next to me. Edward looked at the blonde haired doctor, and then looked back at me.

"Will you be alright on your own Bella?" I nodded, still half floating away on the gas I was inhaling. Edward left the room, closing the door with a quiet click behind him.

The doctor busied himself taking my pulse, and checking several machines. I asked him the one question that I needed the answer to.

"Who did this to me?" I croaked. He looked down at me with sad eyes, gently smoothing my hair with cool hands.

"Bella, I can't tell you this. The police are waiting to see if you will speak to them about what you remember. If you don't feel up to it, they'll wait." I nodded to show I understood what he was saying. I knew that the monster who killed Charlie had to pay; so I spoke up.

"Carlisle…I want to speak to the police please." he looked at me for a short while before nodding his head.

"I'll show them in. are you sure you want to do this Bella? As I said, you don't have to yet."

I shook my head furiously. Carlisle seemed to understand at this point, and patted my hand before walking out the room. I took a deep breath and shifted up my pillows a bit, wincing when the pain in my chest throbbed the hardest.

Two policemen walked in. One I recognised from Charlie's office, and the other who I knew worked in Seattle.

"Hello Bella, this is our head investigator for these types of cases. I'm Officer Andrews, but you may call me Wayland. First I'm going to check that you're feeling ready for this, you can leave it until tomorrow if you want some rest." he looked at me with the same pity in his eyes that Carlisle had some minutes earlier.

"No, I want to do it now." I knew that it was going to be a long afternoon.

Five long hours later they had left, leaving me in the room on my own. I felt my chest tightening at the thought of being alone for too long. Almost as though he could hear me, Edward tapped on my door. When he came in I gasped. How had I not noticed his godlike beauty before? The green eyes, the auburn hair, the defined physique all took my breath away. Again my heart rate seemed to go up, and the heart monitor started beeping embarrassingly fast. Edward looked around, panic evident in his eyes.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I blushed hard, hoping he couldn't guess the reason for my elevated heart rate.

"I'm fine thanks," I whispered, ducking my head down.

The silence that followed was slightly awkward, on my part anyway. Edward slowly came to the side of my bed, crouched down looking into my face with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

"I meant what I said earlier Bella. I will do anything to keep you safe. I don't know why but…I'm drawn to you. Like a drug addict would be to a shot of heroin."

I looked at him for what seemed like hours, before asking him:

"Why?"

"I-I don't know Bella. I always noticed you around school, but never found it in me to talk to you. I feel like I know everything about you, yet at the same time theres so much more to know. I know you're clumsy and end up in the Emergency Room a lot, I know you get a lot of attention from the males in our classes. I know you miss the sun, and forks is too green for you. I know that you like Romeo and Juliet. I also happen to know that you harbour a small teenage type crush on Romeo…" At this he smiled a crooked smile that made my breath hitch in my throat. He was just too beautiful.

I looked at him, wondering why and how he knew all of this. For what seemed like an eternity I considered his mini speech in my head. He knew all these things about me, yes we'd never so much as smiled at each other in passing. It was slightly unnerving to say the least, but at the same time I was fascinated to know him. I wanted to know everything about this beautiful, not-quite stranger in front of me.

When I did gather enough wits about me to speak up, I whispered

"Why were you at my house?" This was probably the biggest confusion to me, besides the way he seemingly felt about me.

When Edward comprehended what I meant by this question, his jaw clenched, his beautiful face etched with despair and poorly hidden anger.

"I probably have a fair bit to explain to you Bella. You saw the doctor that came and tended to you before the police came in? That's Carlisle. Wayland is one of his friends, and when he heard that Charlie hadn't been into work for four days, I put the fact that you hadn't been in school for the exact same time either."

Heraing that I'd been unconscious for the better part of four days made me start. It wasn't that long, was it?

Edward continued. "For the first two days I assumed that you'd maybe taken an impromptu holiday or camping trip, but when Wayland asked if I'd possibly seen you at school, I got very concerned. Both my father and Wayland persuaded me to leave it another day before checking your house. Now I know that all it would have taken is for me to go knocking on your door to know something was wrong." At this, one solitary tear slid down his cheek.

"I cant tell you how sorry I am. I should have gone with my gut instinct. When the police finally agreed that they should start searching, it was too late. When I walked in and saw the two men vomiting out the window, and the state of you….well lets just say I will never forgive myself as long as I shall live."

This was a revelation to me. I couldn't begin to absorb the fact that Edward had been the one to raise the alarm about me being away from school. Did that mean that all of my classmates had barely noticed?

"of course, there were rumours around school that you'd left Forks to go and get married with some boy from the reservation - who had also disappeared at the same time as you and Charlie - but I knew you'd never met this boy in your life."

I couldn't stop myself from asking who the boy was, knowing that all of the boys down at La Push were russet skinned and tall, but a small flicker of recognition hit me that hadn't before.

"What was the boy's name?"

Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression,

"I think it was Jacob Black. Why do you want to know that Bella?"

"Jacob is Billy Black's son. Billy bears…bore a grudge on Charlie because he stopped a lot of trouble that was happening a few months back within the Quileute tribe. It was all making sense to me now. The dark hair, brown skin, tall…I started hyperventilating. I knew that it was Jacob, who else could it have been? None of the others really knew where we lived, and Billy had brought his son to our house to confront Charlie one Sunday afternoon last year.

When my breathing returned to normal, I looked at Edward.

"Get me the police. I have to amend my statement."

**So? What do you think then? I know that some Jacob lovers will be sticking pins into a voodoo doll version of me at the moment - but this is my plot/storyline so *sticks tongue out*. In reality though, I am a Jake lover, so maybe that'll placate you a bit!**

**Reviews please!**

**Until next time,**

**~ AnnieKacal ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, my apologies for the last chapter. I messed up big time lol! If you haven't received a notification about chapter three (??) then go back and read it. I know I've already published most of that, but there is new content at the bottom. Sorry people! Still only 3 whole reviews for this story, but I'm grateful to the people who have me on Story Alert/Favourite Author Alert.**

**Warning: This is an extremely emotional chapter, with flashbacks relating to Bella's experience. If you're easily affected by things of this nature, I'd suggest not reading this. **

**Otherwise…enjoy!**

After a long night, where I had poured out all of the details of Charlie and Billy's disagreement, I finally got to go to sleep. I had only slept half an hour when a horrific nightmare awoke me. Because it was dark I thought I was back in my old living room, the tubes around my nose and arms felt too similar to the material Jacob had used to tie me up…I ripped them off before thinking about what I was doing, but before I could tear out my canular line, a pair of cool hands wrapped over mine. I looked up ready to scream out loud for some help. Before I could I saw it was Edward, and sank down in relief onto the sheets damp with sweat.

Before I could apologise to Edward, he pushed my hair out of my face and kissed me on the forehead. It was such a familiar gesture, yet strange at the same time. I revelled in his touch, his cool hands soothing my clammy forehead and cheeks.

"Shhh, Bella. You're okay now. I'm here." I nodded my head and drifted to a finally peaceful sleep with him holding my hand.

The following morning I awoke to find tat Edward was still in the same position on my pillow, but he was snoring slightly. My heart thudded at the sight of him. My god, he was just exquisite. A small snuffling sound came from him, and I yearned to reach out and touch his perfect face, to run my hands along his jaw, his eyes and most of all his lips. I settled for stroking small circles on his palm. His skin was so amazingly soft. I turned my head as far as the oxygen tube would allow, and caught a whiff of the most amazing smell in the world. It was like the finest cologne, but a million times better at the same time. It was indescribable, intoxicating, immobilising.

A fire roared under my skin, I just had to touch him, smell him, taste him. The need to have him was overpowering.

Luckily, or unluckily, he woke up at that point. He saw me staring at him, and the fire burning in me refused to be extinguished, I was still hovering my hand over him when he raised his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I fell asleep. Do you need anything?" He got up, as if nothing was amiss or different.

I shook my head, not wanting him to leave me. I knew that somewhere amidst all of this trauma I had an angel looking out for me and that while he was here I was perfectly safe from the numbness, yet agonising pain that was awaiting me. Edward looked at me with critical eyes for a minute, then said

"I have to go home for a little while Bella. There's some things I need to sort out. Besides that I need a shower and some fresh clothes."

My breathing became laboured, and I went dizzy. I was beginning to hyperventilate, and he hadn't even left yet. Somewhere in the dizziness I heard a voice say

"Edward, that wont be necessary, I brought you a change of clothes from home, and of course your welcome to use the staff showers. Whilst you're doing that I will get a nurse to wash and dress Isabella." I calmed down enough to get my breathing back in check, I looked into the face of my angel as he bent down to press his forehead against mine gently.

"don't panic, love. I just need to make sure Esme, my mother, can inform the school of your reappearance. I can do that by phone. However, I know that you'll want a little privacy to get yourself freshened up. I'll be back before you know it." He pressed his mouth to my forehead again, and I revelled in his touch. I felt him rise, and before I could open my eyes, he was out the door in what seemed an inhuman speed.

The voice I'd heard earlier was Carlisle. Now that I knew he was Edwards father, I could definitely see the resemblance. They both had the same strong jaw line, the pale skin, and despite the difference in colour, the glittery eyes seemed to be a Cullen trademark too.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" He used a gentle voice, possibly even gentler than he'd used when I met him yesterday.

"I'm alright. Very sore."

"Bella, I needed to speak to you about that. The main concern before yesterday was making sure you were stable and coming out of the medically induced coma. We didn't have anyone to ask permission for an exam. The police want us to perform an intimate exam, as they think you were sexually assaulted by Jacob."

My face must have paled, because Carlisle came towards me hesitantly with his hands held out in front of him.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. The police just wanted to ask you if you wished evidence of that nature to be gathered. The only doctor able to do it other than myself is Doctor Gerandy. He's quite-" I interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I want you to do it. Let's get this over with."

"Bella, are you-"

"I'm sure." the tears were already coursing down my cheeks, knowing that this was going to be unpleasant, yet I knew Jacob had done something down there. The memories came flooding back.

_Jacob hitting my face, stomach, legs and back. Him rolling me over._

_Removing my jeans. My underwear. The searing pain. Me screaming. A fist to the head yet again. Blackness._

Just before Carlisle was about to leave the room, I asked him for my iPod. It had been in my trouser pocket. He passed me my bad of personal belongings the forensic department didn't need. My iPod was in there, thank god. Along with other belongings I didn't care for at the moment. I cast my bag onto the bedside table, and plugged the earphones. The song I chose blared in my ears.

_**Keep holding on,**_

_**Cos you know I'll make it through, make it through.**_

_**Just stay strong, **_

_**Cos you know I'm here for you, here for you.**_

_**There's nothing you can say, nothing you can say,**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**Cos you know we'll make it through, make it through…**_

I kept it on repeat until Carlisle gently placed a hand on my shoulder. He was done. I felt totally drained. Numb. Like nothing could upset me anymore. No emotions coursed through my body. I didn't expect this. If numbness was all I had to deal with, then I would be fine. Just as Carlisle was about to leave the room I called out

"When's Charlie's funeral?"

Carlisle looked down at the floor.

"Bella…" I started to get worried, why was Carlisle of all people being evasive with me? Had he not been one of the most truthful people so far?

At this point Edward walked in, muttering to Carlisle under his breathe.

"Leave it to me."

Carlisle turned and left the room.

I watched all of this with bewilderment. For the millionth time in the past day I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Edward what the he-" Edward stopped my words short by planting a finger over my lips.

"Bella, do you know how long you were out for, love?"

I frowned. I guess I hadn't thought about that aspect of things as much as I should have. There was so much going on in my brain right now I wanted to scream and cry, but my energy levels were non existent.

I whispered, "I-I don't know. How l-long?"

"Bella, love…you were out for at least a week. 8 days to be precise."

I tried to comprehend what had happened in little over a week.

"Has Charlie already been buried?"

"He was cremated, love. He had a will. The only details in it were that you were to get everything he owned, and that he wished to be cremated."

If I thought I didn't have enough energy to cry before, I certainly did now. My face scrunched up, and I closed my eyes as tightly as they would close yet the tears still leaked through.

Charlie had been alone, probably very scared and in a huge amount of pain when he'd died. I was sat in my stupid little meadow watching the sunset. The bitterness I felt towards myself was rising like a river in a storm.

"Bella?"

The river bank burst.

"I'm the reason why he died. I left him. I was sat in my little fucking meadow watching the twee little sunset while Jacob, Him, he was abusing my father." I spat Jacobs name out like it was a venom. Edward went to interrupt me, but I carried on.

"I'm a disgrace of a daughter, I don't deserve his house, his money, his car. I deserve nothing. I deserve to die. I wish you'd left me to rot in my own mess Edward." I was being unfair, and I knew it. Yet at the same time, I couldn't find anything within myself to stem the flow of feelings and emotions that were gushing through me with a velocity I never thought possible.

I pushed myself upright and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Despite the cast on one of my legs, and the pains that were stabbing places all over my body, I made it to the window, and slid down the wall. My sore hip protested at such abuse of my body.

With that the tears came. So much for feeling numb, I thought somewhere amidst the physical and emotional pain. I gritted my teeth as I thought of Charlie, and how I'd never said goodbye. I was angry beyond belief, at me, at Charlie, at the police but most of all at Jacob.

**Obviously my songs for this Chapter was "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.**

**If you're reading this, then please tell me what you think. Whether or not I get reviews, I will continue reading, however I do like to hear from you!**

**~ AnnieKacal ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh look! Another chapter, two this week. Awesome much? *blows own trumpet* Thanks to Lies2Me (have I got the name right? I'm writing this without internet access so I have no way of knowing!) for your review. It means the world to me that you took the time to read and review. **

**I do not own Twilight, any of the recognisable characters or anything the amazing Stephenie Meyer wrote. The plot is my own however.**

Edward came over to me, and eased my hands out of my hair. He held me close to him as I sobbed for hours. I kept sobbing even though there were physically no more tears left in me. After a while I realised I had soaked both mine and Edwards tops with the tears. I was slightly embarrassed, as I was now sat with my face in his lap. His hands were on my back and shoulders, rubbing in small soothing circles.

I hiccupped slightly, and the movement reminded me that my ribs were really very sore. I raised my head slightly and looked at Edward. He looked back at me with something that resembled grief in his eyes.

"Bella." He didn't say my name as a question, more of a statement. I looked at him questioningly. He leant down and took my face in his cool, smooth hands. Staring into his eyes I felt everything melt away. For just one minute I could be truly oblivious to everything, and concentrate on the heat I could feel building behind my eyes. The connection we both shared intensified as Edward leant in, and very slowly and hesitantly began to kiss me. His lips were so soft, the roaring fire from earlier tore through my whole being and I reacted almost instantly. The kiss went from tender and slow to passionate in a moment, with our mouths moving against one another, moulding around each other, becoming one with the ancient art of kissing. We only broke apart when someone clearing their throat in the corner of the room startled us. Panting slightly I looked around and saw Carlisle, looking perplexed at the scene in front of him.

"Bella, I came to tell you that you're fit enough to be discharged tomorrow."

I dreaded leaving the hospital, knowing I could never again set foot in the place I used to call home. The thought of it made me shudder. Then panic set in, knowing that I had nowhere to go hat didn't hold terrible memories.

"Where am I going to live?" I whispered, looking down at my lap.

"Well Bella, I discussed it with the rest of the family, and Edward and I would like it very much if you came to live with our family." I turned to look at Edward, he had a small smile on his angelic face. Misinterpreting my silence, Carlisle said:

"Don't worry Bella, you don't have to. We'll find you a hotel or somewh-"

"No! I want to come and stay with you! Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course not Bella, we have plenty of room. And that way if there's a problem with your health, I'm in the same building. Consider yourself fully integrated into the family already."

"Th-thank you. Really I-I don't know what to say."

I was overwhelmed. Never before had someone opened me into their house or family in such an offhand manner - as if it were perfectly normal to do such a thing.

"Then it's settled. Is there anything I can collect from your…old home?"

"Just a few pieces of clothing would be nice."

Edward interrupted. "Don't worry, Alice - my sister - sorted that out. She thought you might appreciate some new clothes."

My mouth gaped as Edward handed me a large bag full of jeans and t-shirts and hoodies. As I dug further down I found brand new versions of the cotton panties I usually wore.

"H-how did she know?" Edward's smile became broader.

"Alice has an intuitive side about these things."

"I-I don't know what to say!" I was truly speechless. First they had offered me a home with them, and now they were providing for me too? One day I was going to have to repay their kindness; how I didn't know just yet - but I hoped I would figure it out.

Carlisle smiled at me before leaving the room.

"Get a good night's sleep Isabella, you'll need it before meeting the family - especially Alice."

I turned to look at Edward, a disbelieving look on my face.

"Edward, are you sure you want me at your home, I mean-"

Again, Edward leant in and pressed his finger to my mouth.

"Isabella Swan, I would want to share my home with no one as much as I do you right now."

With that he leant in and kissed me sweetly. When we broke apart he smiled his breathtaking lopsided smile at me.

"I never thought things would work out like this between us. Bella, I satisfied myself from just knowing you were fairly happy, making sure I kept a watching distance. Little did I know exactly how unhappy I was. I was lonely, looking for company in places that couldn't hold half the interest and you hold for me. Being with you, even in this awful heartbreaking situation is better than I could have imagined." Edward looked down at his lap, a slight flush in his cheeks. I was astounded. Just when I thought he couldn't have anything more to say to me, he surprised me by saying the loveliest things. I was still a bit amazed at the trn of events today had taken me down. I was still somewhat drained from ym earlier breakdown. I couldn't curb my curiosity, so I asked:

"Why do you think that is?"

His eyes shone as he gazed steadily into my eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips as he replied:

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

**As always thanks for reading. It means a lot to me that I've had 92 visitors to this story, but my review number stands at an abysmal 4! I **_**need **_**to know what you guys think, good or bad, so please review! I promise to reply to all reviews. Let's face it, it's not like I have millions to sort through.**

**Even if it's just to say hi? **

**The girl with barely any reviews, ;)**

**~ Annie Kacal ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to lies2me for her lovely review, seems that I have one regular reviewer now! This chapter is for you sweetie!**

**Am shocked to notice that I have over 170 visitors to the story, I'm really chuffed with that. For the one or two of you that reviewed at the very beginning to tell me my chapters need to be longer, please know that I have taken notice. **

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

"_Why do you think that is?"_

"_Because I think I'm falling in love with you."_

My heart stuttered. He was falling…in love…with me? Plain old Bella? My brain screamed at me to do something. To kiss him, to hug him…anything but just sit there like an expressionless idiot. I broke our silent exchange by looking down at my lap. I was stuck. On one hand I knew we had something that was more than friendship, but I was going through some very heavy emotions. I was grieving for the loss of my father, but I was also recovering from a traumatic experience. Deep down a small voice told me that guys like Edward don't come along very often. This may be my only chance.

I looked up from my lap, and saw Edward had turned away from me, his face hidden from my view. His jaw was clenching and unclenching, I was shocked to see a tear slide down his cheek. Why was he crying? Had I upset him? I reached out and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing his back like he had done for me earlier in the day.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked in a small wavering voice.

The silence was deafening. If it weren't for the fact I was physically touching Edward, I would have thought I was alone.

"I…I just feel so much for you Bella. Love doesn't even cover what I feel for you. I want to hold onto you and never let you go, keep you safe with me forever. I have dreams I never even considered before about marriage and children and cute little cottages in a forest. I never even dreamt that I would meet someone like you in my lifetime. I would have probably settled for something a lot less than what I feel for you now, and not been any wiser that there was something bigger and better out there. And then there's you." At this point he turned around to look at me picking up my hand that had dropped onto the bed during his little speech. He held my hand to his smooth cheek, another tear dribbling down his face.

"You amaze me Bella. To see what you're going through, yet you still stay positive. You manage to carry on as though you haven't been through one of the most traumatic and upsetting times someone could live through. In short, I think you're the strongest person I've met. And I love you."

My mouth must have been gaping throughout this, because he looked down at me and grinned.

"Don't worry Bella, I don't expect you to say that you love me back just yet. It feels amazing to get that out in the open though."

I realised I hadn't said a single word during this. Again I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. I closed my mouth and thought for a moment.

"Edward, I have so much going around my head at the moment. Charlie, Jacob, the future court case…it's all taking its toll on me. Yet throughout all of this, the one constant in my life has been you. You have been there for me. You were the one who saved me. For that I will always be eternally grateful." He smiled at me, knowing I had more to say and giving me the room to say what I needed to.

"I want you to know that I love you too. I didn't know what to expect of love, but I never expected it to be as all consuming as this. All I ever think about is you, and most of the time you're here with me. When you go out the room for even the shortest time, I miss you. My heart aches, and all I want to do when you get back is sew myself to you." I laughed when I said this. There was no other way of telling him exactly how I felt for him.

Edward looked at me, his eyes shining and a small smile on his face. I reached for him and put both hands either side of his face and pulled him down to me for a kiss. When we met halfway I realised that the electricity that usually crackled between us had taken on a deeper, more sensitive meaning. I tried to convey what I'd found difficult to say to Edward through a kiss. It was such a deep, emotional kiss that I found myself crying when we broke apart. It was as if Edward had taken my heart in his hands and mended every ache, tear and break that I had ever suffered from.

Neither of us said another word to each other as we sank into the bliss that was sleep, him holding me in his arms. The way it should stay forever.

The next morning I awoke after Edward. He had already packed what few belongings I had, and lain out an outfit for me to wear. I felt ready to face the world again, as long as Edward was at my side. He was my support, and now he was my world too. Nothing would ever take that away from me, I had decided before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

I swung my legs out of bed, wincing when the pain in my hip and ribs throbbed slightly. I carefully got out of bed and limped over to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist as he stared out the window. He turned around to face me, a broad smile on his stunning face.

"Are you ready to go? Carlisle signed the release forms late last night so you could go home early this morning. I would have woken you earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt your sleep."

"Am I ready to go? I would have hobbled out of here as soon as I woke up a few days ago if I'd been given the choice. Get me out of here!"

With a smile I turned to get dressed. I was halfway through wrestling my way out the hospital gown when I realised that Edward was still in the room. I blushed, feeling embarrassed. I was so comfortable with him I forgot to ask him to leave while I got dressed!

"It's alright Bella, I'm not looking. But I'll go out if you want me to." Edward had sensed my discomfort. I realised I was being silly. Had he, or had he not seen me beaten, naked and tied to a chair? What was mine was his also, so I just shook my head and carried on getting changed.

When I was done, and as presentable as I could manage we grabbed some fruit from the breakfast tray and went to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, we're leaving now," Edward called softly through the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later this afternoon then. Bye you two - be safe driving home."

"Will do Dad!" I called through the door, hearing a chuckle as we slowly made our way out of the hospital.

The journey home was fairly short, and the car was filled with a comfortable silence, the type that usually only comes after years of each other's company.

When we came to a stop, I looked up at the house that was now my home.

A large flat roofed house with the front of it made entirely out of glass was what greeted me. The surrounding area was totally secluded, with only hundreds of trees around. I gasped when I saw the line of cars parked outside, and noticed my red truck waiting in the garage.

"How did you know?" I asked, Edward just smiled, and answered:

"I told you, Alice has an intuitive nature."

Edward unbuckled his seatbelt and ran quickly round to my side of the car. After helping me out, he brushed my hair out of my face. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement; I was shaking like a leaf.

With a small smile, he grabbed my hand and gently tugged me through the front door. The house was decorated in a simple minimalist off white colour, with the furnishings screaming out "expensive" at me. There were a few choice pieces of ornaments and decorative pieces on the walls that I was interested by. I came across a painting that didn't fit in with the colour scheme, and looked up at Edward, slightly confused.

"I painted that myself a few years back. Esme, that's my mother, liked it so much that she put it up here." I just nodded meekly. He was talented as well as gorgeous and seemingly rich? Wow, I must have done something pretty amazing in a past life to deserve this creature that stood next to me.

At that moment a beautiful woman came in the room. She was dark haired with delicate features, a motherly smile on her face and a bit taller than myself.

"Why hello there. You must be Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mother. It's lovely to meet you at last! I've heard so very much about you." Esme stepped over to me and enveloped me in a soft hug that made my throat ache with homesickness for my own mother. I hugged her back softly, surprised at the instant show of affection.

A clattering sound down the stairs announced the arrival of another member of the family. A tiny girl, who could only have been at most 4 foot 11 with short spiky hair rushed towards me and also enveloped me in a hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're all right. I'm Alice by the way!" I smiled at Alice.

"Thank you for the clothes, Alice."

"Oh that's alright, I thought you'd want something fresh to wear." Alice grinned at me again, showing a perfect row of gleaming white teeth, "Besides, I'm not finished with you yet!"

Esme interrupted "Alice dear, I don't think Bella's up to going on one of your little shopping sprees. She needs time to recover."

"Oh that's alright Esme, I'll wait until she's recovered, then we'll go shopping properly."

"Oh Alice, you're not dragging Bella into a shopping trip already are you? The poor girl looks overwhelmed!" a male voice guffawed behind me.

"Hey Bells, I'm Emmett," Emmett had short dark curly hair with cute dimples in his cheeks to match the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was also a giant; well over six feet tall and built like a bear. If it wasn't for the broad grin on his face, I would have felt very intimidated. "And this is Rosalie." My eyes slid to the statuesque beauty stood next to him. She was nearly as tall as Emmett, just short of 6 feet tall. Her hair was blonde, and she had a face that would have put many models to shame. In short she was sickeningly beautiful.

"Hi." I whispered. Rosalie just nodded her head at me, with a forced smile on her full pouty lips.

I hadn't noticed another male that had come to stand behind Alice. He was blonde haired, but other than that his main distinguishing feature was the large half moon shaped scars all over him. His face, his arms and his neck were all covered. There were so many of them that I gasped. What had happened to him?

"This is our newest addition – except for you – to the family. Jasper finds it hard to adjust to new people. He'll get used to you soon enough." Said Edward. I started as I realized I was gawping at him. I needed to pull myself together, I smiled at Jasper, and he forced a smile back. I realized I was stood in front of the whole family, minus Carlisle.

I whispered:

"I want to thank you all for welcoming into your home. I understand it must be difficult for some of you sharing your home space with a stranger. If there's any household chores or anything that I can-"

"Oh no Bella dear, I don't think that will be necessary." Esme interrupted me, smiling. "We can't have you doing that, maybe when you've recovered a bit we'll find you some things to do. But you're here to get well again, first and foremost Bella."

I looked down at my feet,

"Okay Esme. Thank you." Edward tugged my hand, saying

"I'm going to show Bella where she'll be staying."

There was mumbled chorus of goodbye's and shuffling. When I turned to smile and wave at them all, they'd all mostly disappeared out of the room, with the exception of Rosalie. She was staring at my back with an unfathomable expression on her face. When she saw me looking at her, she briefly smiled and left the room without a backward glance. I was stumped by her seemingly cold reaction towards me. Was I doing something wrong? I shook my head, and thought nothing more of it.

Edward ended up carrying me up a flight of stairs. My ribs and hip hadn't healed quite enough for me to be as mobile as I used to be. I felt embarrassed that it took Edward to carry me so I could get to my room. My embarrassment was soon forgotten when I was pressed to his chest gently. My heart started fluttering at his close proximity. He really made me marvel at the sheer beauty and elegance of him. Even carrying me up the stairs he seemed to be able to glide up the stairs more elegantly than a ballet dancer in top form. I rested my cheek against his chest, feeling more relaxed ad at home than I would anywhere else. Before I knew it, I had been placed on a huge soft bed. I sat up and looked around, eyes wide with wonder.

This room was my idea of perfection. The room was themed red and gold, with a red and gold netting canopy above my bed. The sheets and curtains all matched, the gold embellishments so intricate I couldn't see the way they were sewn, even by looking very closely. I limped over to the window, and stared at the view. There was a gorgeous meadow with every type of flower imaginable. Bluebells, violets, roses, tulips, snapdragons, petunias…I stared at the meadow for what seemed like hours. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"E-Edward…it's gorgeous…" I was incoherent, unable to put a sentence together without stuttering.

"Only the best for my Bella." He replied, a soft look on his face. I turned around in his arms to smile at him. Again I was filled with such tenderness for the man stood in front of me it was ridiculous. My heart seemed to swell so much it felt like it would burst out my chest. We kissed gently, tenderly and made our way to the bed. I lay on my side, and Edward lay down behind me, wrapping his arms carefully around me, careful not to hurt me. We fell asleep in each other's arms for the second night in a row, the way it was going to be forever.

**A bit of fluff for you.**

**Well? How did I do? Reviewreviewreview!**

**I hate to do this, but already have the next chapter written and ready to upload on here. I need more than one or two reviews to know that what I'm writing isn't just totally rubbish. I want to know if I'm wasting my, and your time!**

**~ AnnieKacal ~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the one girl that reviewed! I'm stumped to notice that I've had near enough 200 visitors to this story. I would like to reiterate that I genuinely have no idea where the chapters are going really. Well I know where the next one's going because…well just read on and you'll find out.**

When I awoke I felt disorientated. It seemed to be dark, yet I felt like I'd had a full night's sleep. Looking at Edward glowing watch face I saw it was only 3am. I realized I was starving, so eased myself out of Edward's clutches to hunt down food of some sort. I felt a bit uneasy about ransacking the Cullen's house for some food, but an almost angry sounding rumble from the general direction of my stomach egged me on, as I slowly made my way down the stairs.

Once I quietly located the kitchen I opened the fridge to find it stocked full of all of my favourite meals. I picked out a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and turned around to find the microwave, when a voice made me jump out my skin.

"The microwave is to the right of the kettle."

I turned around and saw Emmett sat at the breakfast bar. I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak, when he chuckled quietly.

"Why am I down here? I have trouble sleeping more than three or four hours at a time. I tend to sit here or go for a walk so I can let the others sleep in peace." He looked pointedly at the bowl in my hands. "It wont heat itself up you know. Press the green button two or three times, and that should time it about right." I did as he instructed and turned to grab some cutlery out of the clean stack on the draining board. As I stood waiting for my midnight snack to heat up I looked at the floor awkwardly, the smell of tomato and basil was making my stomach rumble loudly. Emmett chuckled. When the ping of the microwave announced my food was ready I grabbed the bowl without thinking, and dropped it again. I swore loudly then rushed over to the sink, running it under cold water. I grimaced when I saw the red welt that was already appearing. Emmett was up and next to me in a second, taking my hand and inspecting the damage.

"It's fine, it's not deep enough to blister. Though you may want to be more careful with hot items." He raised one eyebrow mockingly, and then his face broke into a huge grin, his dimples appearing stronger than ever.

He picked up my bowl seemingly without any problems, and placed it on the bar for me to eat. I slid onto a stool and started to wolf down the bowl of food. I was so hungry that I'd finished the divine food in a matter of minutes. I looked down at my clothes. Luckily I'd avoided getting any sauce on my top. When I looked up I saw Emmett looking at me with amusement evident in his eyes.

"Looks like I've got competition in the 'who can eat the fastest' department then."

I looked down at my empty bowl, embarrassed again.

"I was hungry." I complained, not wanting to appear like a pig.

"It's alright Bells, I was just messing around. Can I get you something else?"

I shook my head no, trying to swallow the nausea that threatened to fight its way up my throat. Instead a lone tear escaped my eyelid.

"Bells?"

"Don't call me that." I whispered, more tears straining against my eyelashes.

Emmett looked at me, looking panicked. "That's what _h-he _used to call me…"

"I-I'm sorry Bells-Bella. I-I didn't mean t-to ups-set you."

The look on his face was enough to make me giggle slightly. His eyes were wide, his mouth open and he was pacing the room. He turned to look at me in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?!"

The incredulous look on his face just made me giggle harder, until I couldn't breathe.

"Y-y-your f-face – ow – I-it w-w-was so –ouch – f-fun-funny!"

The bewilderment intensified as he looked at me, and reached over to check my forehead for signs of temperature. This only intensified my laughing, until I couldn't contain my giggles anymore. I roared with laughter, tears streaming down my face. Emmett looked unsure, and then started to join in.

Several feet clattering down the stairs announced the fact that we had awoken the whole household. Carlisle came round the corner, closely followed by Edward, Esme and the others. Edward visually relaxed upon seeing me and Emmett rolling around the floor laughing like idiots, knowing that I was fine. Rosalie saw the commotion, then promptly turned around and left the room, muttering under her breath as she went. I didn't care, I was still trying to smother my explosive giggles, and I succeeded until I saw Emmett with his fist shoved in his mouth. We both collapsed again, chests heaving breathlessly. I wondered if my broken ribs were going to re crack under the pressure of my heaving breathing. I decided it would probably be best if I calmed down, if only for the sake of my chest. I managed to stand up, with only a slight giggle. I couldn't even remember why it was I was giggling; only that laughter really was the best medicine. I looked outside and noticed that the sun had begun to rise. I looked at Emmett, panting on the floor and nearly erupted again. I managed to contain myself, and muttered excuses to Edward, Carlisle and Esme. As quickly as I could, I hobbled to my room, and leaned against the window, watching the rest of the sunrise over my meadow.

I watched for about twenty minutes, and when it had risen fully I admired the sheer beauty of it. I noticed the similarities between Edward and the meadow. Both were beautiful of course. However both had an abundance of other characteristics. Both Edward and the meadow seemed to provide a sanctuary for me. They both took my breath away, and made me appreciate true beauty.

Of course Edward was a person, not just a collection of plants and grasses. He made me feel whole again.

I allowed myself to wander back into bed and thought about what I knew of the Cullen's so far. Esme was a gorgeous mother, allowing me to help myself to her and her family's house. Alice was like a child fed on pure E numbers, and loved shopping. She was also excitable and overenthusiastic. I decided I was going to get along with Alice. I pondered Rosalie's seemingly frosty reception towards me. Maybe she didn't like the idea of sharing her home with me as much as the others did. My thoughts turned to the mysterious Jasper. He had merely acknowledged my presence yesterday. The scars were another weird fascination. What had happened to him? Did it have anything to do with the reluctance to communicate with me? What did Carlisle mean about him being another new addition to the family? My mind full of buzzing questions, I fell into an uneasy sleep. I dreamt one of the weirdest things. In the dream the Cullen's were all a strange breed of vampires, where they drank animal blood instead of human blood. Some of them had random powers, including Edward with mind reading. I woke up slightly confused again, but soon forgot the dream as I noticed Edward was reading a book next to me on the bed.

"Ah, good afternoon Bella." He leant down to give me a kiss, the sat up.

"What would you like to do today? Esme suggested I show you around the house, and maybe we could walk through the meadow, if you want to?"

I nodded my head; I didn't care what I was doing as long as it was with Edward. I reached for Edward's hand that was just lying in his lap. I stroked my fingers softly down the back of his hand, flipping it over to follow the creases along his palm. His hand twitched, and I noticed him trying not to move it. "That tickles Bella!" he giggled. His laugh was so beautiful; it tinkled like delicate wind chimes.

I wiggled myself over to him some more and realised that my ribs didn't hurt much at all today. My hip was bearable and my leg was just itchy. It didn't seem to be agonising pain to me anymore. Could it be that I was feeling more positive than I had done for some days? I came to this conclusion and decided optimism was the way forward. With a giggle I reach forward and tickled Edward somewhere in the general area of his ribs. He squealed and wriggled around like a little boy, which only made me laugh harder, making me unable to carry on tickling him. When I'd recovered enough I grabbed on of his feet and tickled, whilst holding on for dear life. This turned quickly into a tickling match, both of us giggling and squealing like children and collapsing into a messy, red faced pile. I turned to look at Edward, and he did the same. We were facing each other again, and the feeling of positivity was overwhelming. We were both looking to the future it seemed, and hopefully we would both play a large part in the other's happiness. To me, there was no future without Edward, and consequentially no happiness either.

**As usual reviews please! **

**Next chapter **_**should**_** be a meadow scene of some type. Notice I say "a meadow scene" and not "the meadow scene". mainly because I want mine to be different. However if I get carried away tomorrow, then I will have a meadow scene somewhere in the next two chapters. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and just an end note for the people that have me on alert…thank you. You guy's are fab!**

**~ AnnieKacal ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would apologise to you guys for the lack of updating on my part, but quite frankly I couldn't be bothered. I don't get any feedback! I have over 300 visitors to this story and less than 10 of you can be bothered to review? Those maths buffs out there will figure out exactly how pitiful that is. Oh well, enjoy. **

After a short while talking about our plans for the day, we decided on a small picnic and a walk through the meadow. Edward explained that the land belonged to the Cullen's, so it wasn't likely anyone would stumble across us. I trembled slightly at the idea of us being totally alone, then banished the thought to the back of my head. Edward wasn't like Jacob. He was NOT a rapist, murderer or an abuser. He loved me and would never do anything like that. I repeated this in my head whilst having a shower, getting dressed and drying my hair. By the end of this I felt a lot better, almost 'human' again.

Suddenly the thought occurred to me that I would probably have to go back to school on Monday, knowing it was Sunday today. My heart thudded in my chest. I didn't want to be centre of attention, or even hear other people's gossip. I went to find Edward in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw that it was just Carlisle there. I smiled at him and turned to leave again, wondering where Edward had gone.

"Bella! Wait a minute please." I turned to Carlisle, wondering if I'd already overstayed my welcome. He looked at me and smiled slightly

"You do know you're going back to school on Monday, if you're up to it? The authorities have expressed their wish that you go back as soon as you're physically well enough to." he looked at me with slight pity in his eyes.

"It's alright Bella, both Edward and Alice will be with you in your lessons. I've asked the school to rearrange the seating plans to allow for this." I just nodded my head, trying not to imagine the looks I would get from some of the pupils. Before my relationship with the Cullen family I had heard enough gossip to know that they were 'the' family to be seen hanging around with; and that they were meant to be very wealthy. What the gossip didn't allow room for was the fact that they were also very generous and hospitable, but people like Jessica Stanley, the school bike and gossip, wouldn't understand these things.

"Thanks Carlisle, I should be alright."

"Bella, if any of the rumours get bad enough that they bother you, I'm instructing you to ring me at work. Okay? If you cant get hold of me, go straight to the head's office and tell Mrs Cope, right?"

I nodded, blushing. I would rather face the rumours and morbid questions than ring Carlisle at his office. He was providing me with a home, not a counselling service as well! I immediately felt bad for thinking even a tiny bit negatively of Carlisle and his tremendously kind offers. Why was I such an ungrateful bitch? I turned to leave again, when Carlisle called out

"How's your ribs Bella?"

I turned and showed him the almost black bruises leading all the way from my hip and up past my bra. He looked at it for a second then smiled.

"Well it seems the ribs are healing nicely. The bruising will fade, but keep putting this witch hazel on to cool it and help soothe the swelling." I nodded, acknowledging his instructions.

"Thank you for this Carlisle. Not just the medical help, but everything." I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to run over and hug him, so I did. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him as tightly as I could. When we pulled apart I could see that Carlisle was slightly flushed, but he looked enormously happy.

"Any time Bella, remember, you're a big part of this family now. Anything you need, any of us will do our best to help."

I nodded, smiling. I turned and walked out of the room, and headed for what I presumed was the main living room. I poked my head round the door, and saw Edward curled up in a ball on the sofa, snoring softly. I tip toed over to the corner where I noticed a thick fluffy blanket, and gently placed it on Edward. He snuffled slightly, and curled himself up tighter underneath the blanket. I tiptoed out the room and headed outside as it was a gorgeous sunny day, not a cloud in sight. The garden backed onto the meadow I was already so fond of. I ambled through the garden, stopping every now and then to sniff at a particularly pretty flower or examine an intricate wood carving. As I got to the gate that signalled the start of the meadow I sighed, wanting to savour this moment. I knew it wouldn't be the same as my meadow near Charlie's and my old home, but it already symbolised freedom and healing for me. Opened the gate and walked through the long grass and few trees that hugged the meadow, keeping it private from the outside world. I gasped when I took in the perfection of it. The seemingly flawless roundness of the clearing, the flowers growing at regular intervals around the clearing, and most of all the colours. There were greens, blues, reds, purples, oranges, pinks and yellows. Almost every colour imaginable was there, with different shades. I sniffed the air, detecting a hint of freesia and lavender, my favourites. I was stood stock still when a musical voice said behind me:

"Do you like it?" I didn't turn around, I would have known that voice anywhere.

"Edward…it's beautiful." I said tearing my eyes away from the enchanting sight in front of me. Edward was looking at me with soft eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_, not with you standing here." I blushed madly, not knowing what else to say. I stepped slowly over to the centre of the clearing and sank down onto the soft grass. I looked up to see Edward stood in front of me. He sat down, not breaking eye contact with me. I turned away again, still blushing from his earlier comment.

"Bella! Why do you do that?" I looked up, startled for a moment.

"Do what?"

"Turn away from me when I compliment you." He lifted my chin with his hand, looking deep into my eyes, "Do you not think yourself beautiful? Because you are Bella. This meadow is impressive, but with you in here is no comparison as to which I'd rather look at." He still had a gentle hold on my chin, so I didn't look away again; the telltale warmth flooding my cheeks made me painfully aware that I was blushing _again._ Edward smiled his breathtaking lopsided grin again and my breath hitched. Would my reaction to him ever get any less severe? I hoped not, he made me forget the awful memories that were constantly simmering in my brain.

"I-I don't think I am pretty. Painfully average, maybe." I admitted this, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"When will you see yourself clearly? As I said, there's no comparison. Believe me." he started to kiss my neck, sending slow shivers up my spine, "because I'm an expert in all things Bella."

I shivered as the vibrations of his voice sent delicious shudders down my spine again. My stomach was fluttering, and I felt passion smouldering in my lower stomach. When Edward gently pushed me to lie on the grass, my stomach churned, but not in a positive way. My breathing became laboured and I couldn't see straight. I felt like I was back in my house tied up. My head started spinning, and my throat felt raw. Edward hoisted me up by my arms, smoothing my hair. It was some time before I registered that the buzzing in my ear wasn't a bee, but in fact Edward talking urgently in my ear.

"Bella, my Bella, calm down. Shh, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you, love. Shh now."

I also noticed that the high pitched screeching was coming from me, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my lap, rocking to and fro in an effort to calm myself down. I realised Edward had stopped touching me, except for his hand rubbing circles on my back. My screaming and crying calmed to the odd hiccup and squeak. I was so ashamed as I looked up to see tears drying on Edward's face. I must have upset him. This set my tears off again.

"e-Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I-I don't know what came over me…" I trailed off, noticing how Edward avoided my gaze. Maybe I'd scared him off, maybe he decided he didn't love me anymore! My mind was racing. I needed him, like plants need water. He couldn't leave me, I'd crumble without him.

"It's okay Bella." he said quietly, getting up and helping me with him.

"Come on, let's get you in a hot bath." I shook my head.

"Edward, we haven't even walked around the meadow yet! I want to see what's through those trees."

Edward shook his head in reply, looking at his watch. "Esme wanted us to be back at the house for six o clock, for supper. We can come back tomorrow Bella. We have forever."

I turned to him, hope bubbling to the surface.

"Forever?"

"As long as you want me, I'll be here." Edward replied with a calmness, yet surety. There was no doubt about that, I wanted him with my whole being. My heart ached for the strength of love I felt for him. I reached out for his hands, and stepped towards him. I leant towards his ear and whispered.

"Edward, I'll want you for as long as we both live. I love you." I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I didn't like the way he wasn't holding me properly, so I squeezed him, and he responded by gripping me firmly around my middle. I felt safe - I was home.

We made our way back to the Cullen house, and I turned at the entrance to the meadow and once more appreciated the sheer beauty of it, the low evening sun creating an almost magical atmosphere around the place. I smiled, knowing that this meadow was going to be very much involved with my recovery. Hopefully combined with Edward. I felt emotional turmoil at having such strong feelings of love for Edward, when there was so much more going on in my head. I felt ashamed, he deserved so much better than an emotionally damaged girl like myself.

As we approached the house, Edward took my hand and helped me up the step onto the porch. I rejoiced in the fact that movements were becoming easier and less painful to do every day. I suspected that the odd dose of prescription painkiller that Carlisle had given me was enough to keep the serious twinges away, but I still felt physically healthier than I had done in some days.

"Bella, I'm just going to go and have a shower. As you know, you're most welcome to use your en suite bathroom." with a smile he turned and left the dining room. I turned to marvel at the beautiful ornaments, when a rustling behind me alerted me to the fact someone was in the room with me. My eyes fell on Rosalie. I blushed, not wanting to disturb her in the slightest, knowing that she didn't like me as it was.

"p-pardon me, I was just…I'll go now" I finished lamely, feeling stuck for words. To my utmost surprise and shock, Rosalie smiled softly at me.

"don't worry about it Bella. I was about to set the table, would you mind giving me a hand please?" I wordlessly picked up some cutlery and napkins, and started laying them out as neatly as I could. I partly wondered why Rosalie was so cold towards me earlier today and yesterday.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" Rosalie asked in a timid voice. I was surprised to notice she had a slight flush to her cheeks…was Rosalie blushing?

"Yes, sure." I said back, still somewhat in shock that we were having a conversation.

"What do you feel when you're with Edward?" she looked at me, the blush deepening.

This question took me by surprise. Why did she want to know that? I decided on the truth as a proper answer.

"Well…happy I guess. Other than that, he makes me feel complete, and I want to be with him all the time. I miss him when he's away from me, even in the shower like he is now." I admitted ruefully. "He's also the most beautiful person I've met, both inside and out." I looked down awkwardly at the cutlery in my hand. "I love him". I whispered.

After what seemed like hours, I looked up at Rosalie. Her mouth was turned into a huge grin, which startled me. The past day or two had seen Rosalie remain a constant unsmiling member of the family. Rosalie didn't say anything else, just carried on laying the table.

"Er Rosalie?"

Rose looked up, the massive grin still on her face.

"Yes? And call me Rose, please."

"Can I ask you a question now?" I blushed and looked down at the table.

"Go ahead."

"W-why did you hate me so much when we met the other day?"

Rose looked at me sharply.

"You think I hated you?" the tone of her voice was undecipherable, which left me puzzled.

"Yes," I whispered, hanging my head, wishing I'd never opened my big mouth.

To my surprise, yet again she let out a huge guffaw that was so unlike her I looked up, confused.

"Dear Bella, I didn't hate you. Let me explain to you after dinner. Do you fancy coming to my room? It's the one opposite Edward's."

I nodded, and the rest of the family came pouring in, each carrying a dish of some type. I went to go and help Esme with the giant tray that was roast chicken, but she batted me out the way.

"Don't be silly dear, sit!" I did as I was told, as Emmett came and pushed down on my head so I would sit down. I perched on the edge of the chair, feeling very out of place amidst the grandeur that was the dining table. A varnished pure mahogany table with chairs to match, with royal blue cushions.

As the food was passed around and served out between us all, I noticed a distinct partnership pattern with everyone. Esme and Carlisle were sat at opposite heads from each other. Emmett and Rose were sat next to each other, discussing their biology homework. Jasper and Alice were sat next to each other opposite rose and Emmett, however they seemed to just sit alongside each other peacefully, not needing to fill the silence with inane chatter. I looked at Edward, who was staring at me. I blushed and shovelled another forkful of food into my mouth. God, this food was awesome, Esme could cook alright!

"Esme, this is divine!" I called to Esme, who seemed to sit miles away at the opposite end of the table.

She laughed gently.

"Why thank you Bella, I enjoy cooking for my family you see. It's nice to see people enjoy and eat my food!"

I smiled briefly at Esme, s I could concentrate on eating more of this delicious food. Once everyone was finished eating, we cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher together. I trailed after the rest of the family into the conservatory and watched as Carlisle got two bottles of wine out, and started pouring some into the eight glasses lined up. To my surprise the wine fizzed when it hit the glass. I was surprised yet again when Carlisle handed out a glass to everyone including me and Edward. I threw a puzzled look at Edward, when he chuckled at me.

"Just wait until Carlisle's done the toast, then take a sip." he muttered in my ear, still chuckling. "and don't drink it too fast!"

Carlisle finished handing round the drinks and cleared his throat.

"This is just a small toast to introduce Bella to our family. Welcome to our house Bella, and may you be happy here!" He held his glass up and everyone muttered

"Welcome Bella" and took a sip. The taste surprised me. For a start it was much bubblier than I expected, and it went up my nose making me splutter. Edward chuckled louder this time, with Emmett's booming laugh behind him.

"Drink it, don't breathe it Bells!" I twitched slightly at the sound of my nickname, but took another sip of champagne to calm myself down. I felt well fed and thanks to the drink, warm and toasty too. Everyone went their separate ways, and Carlisle handed Edward the last half of the champagne. He winked at Edward and me, and turned. Before I knew it we were alone in the conservatory. I sat down on the sofa and snuggled up to Edward, and before I'd even finished my glass, I'd fallen fast asleep.

**Okay, I know I might have been very harsh with the beginning author's note, but I did get extremely despondent over the whole lack of reviews thing. Every author needs to know what they're doing right or wrong as regards their stories. Especially as this is my first one! I hope this chapter was good, with the meadow. Again I've made it longer, but please tell me if you think I'm waffling in attempt to make a decent length of chapter.**

**Oh! Also, I've now finished college. So now I'm waiting for my last exam to be done and dusted with so I can move on to university! Wish me luck! **

**~ AnnieKacal ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say a couple of things before letting you read this chapter!**

**First of all, thank you all so very much for reading and most of all…reviewing. Your reviews mean so much to me, especially as they were all so encouraging.**

**Also I want to thank you for your patience, I know it's been a bloody long time since I updated…coursework, revising, exams, student finance, finding somewhere to live for university and work took over. That and my last day of sixth form which involved a very drunken party…and a stinking hangover the next day…all self induced which I expect no sympathy for at all lol. :P**

**Lastly, I just want to say…hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up feeling uncomfortable, the sofa I had fallen asleep on wasn't built for sleeping on. I noticed Edward was curled up on the armchair opposite me. I smiled and got up, slowly so I didn't interrupt yet another night of Edward's sleep. I studied his face for a moment and noticed the bags under his eyes. They seemed darker since yesterday, despite the fact he'd had a nap this afternoon. Frowning slightly, I tiptoed across the room and into the kitchen for a glass of water. As much as I had enjoyed the glass of champagne in the end, the parched mouth and throat was almost not worth it. I quietly opened the kitchen door that backed onto the garden and perched on the elaborate bench just below the window. I sighed and reminisced about evenings where I had camped outside with Charlie. As I picked out the constellations in the stars, I remembered how Charlie had shown me which one was which.

_Hey Bells, you see those three starts lined up diagonally? That's Orion's Belt. And that one there? That's the Big Dipper._

I had spent the whole of that night with Charlie staring at the stars and feeling insignificant, a tiny atom in the make up of the universe that goes on and on. Yet at the same time, I felt complete. I had all the family I needed right next to me, and Charlie was the best dad there could have been.

I never lost my love for the night sky, when it was clear. Now though, it just made me feel lost and alone, rather than fulfilled and happy. My father wasn't showing me the stars anymore. He was gone. This realisation hit my stomach with a jolt, and at the same time a shooting star flew across the sky right in front of my eyes. I smiled. Charlie was here with me, just in spirit, not body. I don't know how long I gazed at the sky, but the next thing I knew it was daylight and the birds were singing, signalling the beginning of another gorgeous day. I heard a small voice behind me.

"Morning Bella. Coffee?" Alice held out a large mug of coffee, just how I liked it. Milky, but not too sweet.

"Thanks Alice." I said, surprised when my voice sounded groggy.

"No problem. So, I hear you're coming back to school today?"

I realised with a sinking feeling in the depths of my stomach that it was Monday, my first day back since…the incident. In my head it felt better to give it a vague name rather than detail it for what it was. Murder, rape, assault, abuse. Nothing sounded right in my head, nothing described it for what it fully was. Devastation, soul destroying, pure pain were the main things I could pull to the forefront of my mind, yet at the same time they weren't descriptive enough. I must have been staring off into the distance, because when I finally got round to looking at Alice she was staring at me with concern.

"Yes, I suppose it is my first day back today." I smiled briefly at Alice and got up to shower. Looking at the clock I noticed that I had plenty of time to get showered and dressed, as it was only half past six. I trudged to my room, and sat on the bed contemplating the reactions I was bound to get. My ribs and hip still gave me grief, not to mention the cast on my broken leg. Did I look like a victim? Part of me wanted people to be openly curious and ask the questions that everyone else will certainly be dying to know. The other part of me wanted people to leave me alone and not treat me as a victim. In most ways I probably was a victim, but to have everyone treat me so would make it harder in many ways to deal with.

As I went through the monotonous routine of showering and getting dressed, I realised someone had lain out clothes for me on my pillow. The only person that occurred to me that would do something like that was Alice. I looked at the outfit, and my eyes nearly popped out my head. A knee length blue denim skirt was there with a short sleeved black v neck t shirt. Now it was a fairly bland outfit…for someone else. Even before the incident I had never been a skirt girl, favouring baggy jeans and hoodies over skirts and figure showing tops. Not only was the black t shirt figure hugging, it also showed off my chest. Now I wasn't the type of girl to show off my barely-there cleavage at all, but I would have felt rude to not wear the clothes Alice had put out. So with a sigh I pulled the skirt on, not looking at my thin pale legs. I dug out a plain white vest top to put under the black v neck, to avoid the cleavage issue.

I stuck on a black flip flop on my good foot, and looked at myself in the full length mirror. What I saw wasn't exactly too bad, the skirt covered up most of the visible bruises on my upper thighs and the top covered the massive bruise along my ribs and hips. I flip-stumped out the room, pausing to grab my iPod and over the shoulder bag. As I got to the kitchen, Edward looked up at me; his eyes softening when he saw the outfit I was wearing. He only needed to say one word, or rather name, to confirm my choice of clothing.

"Alice." I nodded, a slight smile on my face. The skirt wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be, it was a respectable length after all.

Once the rest of the Cullen children were ready and had eaten breakfast Esme kissed us all in turn, and sent us with a packed lunch made individually for each of her children, including me. This brought a lump to my throat, as Charlie would have made my sandwiches before leaving for work during the week. We split between two cars, as I was now travelling with them, there wasn't enough room in the one car. I went with Edward, and the rest went in Rosalie's car. When I saw the bright red monstrosity that tried to disguise itself as a standard car, Edward chuckled at my expression.

"Ostentatious, isn't it? Rose always has been an attention seeker though. Can't get enough attention, that girl."

The journey to school was uneventful, I plugged my earphones in, but only in one ear so I could hear if Edward tried to talk to me. The shuffle setting had somehow been utilised, something I never did. The song that came on was not one I had listened to before, yet the lyrics called out to me.

_**When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you.**_

_**Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart.**_

_**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you, its hard to find relief,**_

_**and people can be so cold. **_

_**When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore…**_

_**If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone.**_

_**(Savage Garden, Crash and Burn)**_

For the second time since the incident, a song had called out to me and pulled me in. The lyrics seemed to soothe me somewhat, yet at the same time I felt like it had a deeper meaning to me, on so many different levels.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the school car park. As I had guessed, people had stopped and were openly gawping at Rose's car, so much so that there was a small queue of cars waiting to park. I swung my leg out of the car and hopped around the puddle near my foot. I was lucky enough to have a fitted boot, as opposed to a solid plaster cast for my leg, though I had to still avoid getting it wet. I kept my head down and limped slowly towards the building, holding onto Edward's arm, partly for support, but also for reassurance that eh was there. When we finally made it inside the building, the first bell went, signalling that we had a few minutes to get to our first lesson of the day. I didn't know where I was going, and turned to head to my usual first lesson, which was English. Edward tugged my arm gently.

"Bella, don't forget I'll be with you in all of your lessons now, okay?" I nodded, thankful that someone had thought to not only have him or Alice in my lessons, but one of them sat next to me too. As we got into English, I looked at the desk where I would have usually sat with Jessica Stanley, the biggest gossip of the school, and shuddered. Edward led me to his desk, and sat me next to him before settling down himself. Luckily this seat would have usually been empty anyway, so there was no fuss about finding someone else another seat. When the rest of the class made their way in, I felt their curious stares. The people sat in front of me turned around to stare at Edward and me, and as I looked up I caught the accusatory glare emanating from Jessica. I looked down quickly at my book, which I noticed was the entire work's of Shakespeare, and sighed. I had already read Shakespeare's work, so this was going to be a tiny bit boring for me. The rest of the lesson passed in fits and bursts. The two things I was painfully aware of were the glares and glances from various classmates, and Edwards hand on mine under the desk. I tried to concentrate on that rather than the stares, but found it difficult when people kept turning around in their seats to openly stare at me, almost like I'd sprouted an extra head or something. After nearly an entire lesson of it, when Mike Newton turned around for the fifth or sixth time in so many minutes to stare, I snapped.

"What do you want Mike?!" He blushed, stuttered and stammered nonsensical gibberish and turned around rapidly in his seat, his ears turning pink.

Edward stroked soothing circles on my hand, knowing I was feeling the tension already. When the bell went, I stayed in my seat, waiting for the rest of the class to filter out. Once the classroom was empty except for myself, Edward and the teacher, I got up and followed Edward to the next lesson, again earning myself stares. Luckily the seats we sat in were at the back of the room, I hoped it would be harder for people to stare, especially as they would have to openly turn around and look. Th morning's lessons passed in much a similar fashion to English. Once it was lunchtime, I decided to go and sit in Edward's car and eat my lunch. Edward and Alice came with me, silently acknowledging my need for somewhere relatively private. As I was making my way gingerly to the car, someone came to stand in front of me. Looking up I knew instantly who it was.

**I can hear the shouts and screams of frustration already…a cliffy? **

**Yup, my first one. **

**Right, I want every one of you to review and tell me who you reckon it's going to be. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days at the very latest, so the person/people that get it right will win a mention in my next A/N.**

**Good luck ;) **

**~ AnnieKacal ~**


End file.
